rp_freedomfandomcom-20200216-history
A Sorrowful Ex-king and his regerts (RP Between me and Fro)
Story After having been kissed with his wife, but going to heaven without her. Sereno has given his right up as a vampire to live a second life, an Angel/Demon. However, his regert of not saving his friend Arko and seeing how Arko's family became made this ex-King fill with sorrow. Characters Sereno the Angel/Demon - Y-Tiger Ch. 1 Sereno travel around Heaven, his mind set on the old remains that was his rule in the underworld, his head droop and he sighs. "...How did it come to this...?" "Easy old friend. A woman with a superiority complex filled a young boy's head with lies and slander." Sereno stops walking, his ears perked as slight tears appear. "Ar-Arko..?" He turn around to find the owner of the voice. "Yep. It's me." Arko is standing in front of him. "Funny isn't it? A demon in heaven. Hey, when you'd get your fur changed blue?" Sereno had a sweatdrop. "Um... Somewhat of a long story, old pal." He smiles, through tears slightly show. "I'm... Sorry your family thinks I'm the murderer..." "Let me guess. The headstrong part of them surfaced?" "I guess so, your son won't listen to me at all... And I never got to see his mother every again." Sereno sighs. "Sadly they think I'm only vampire, when I was both Vampire and demon..." "G'ah they never listened to me. I should've started with demon, then vampire...I know it's a probably dumb question. But, how've you been? How's Alida? Heh, how's Baine?" Sereno frowns. "Well... Me and Alida died... Baine luckily is doing well, she has many friends." He smiles a bit. "She became a very sweet girl." "That's good. Sorry to hear bout your deaths..Though I shouldn't be surprised considering we're havin this chat..Hey, where is Alida? Is she a ghost down there?" Sereno nods. "Yea... She is a ghost. I... Gave up my vampire side to be able to at lest see her and Baine, So, that's how I got the different color change. I'm part Angel, still a demon of course." "Ah I see. How's Bisk? His mother?" Sereno sighs. "Haven't seen them either, I don't have enough power to see the underworld. But, I haven't checked up on Baine in a while either since I last came down to visit Alida. I wonder if Alida might know." "Depends." Arko shrugs. Sereno looks to Arko, he smiles. "Well old friend, want to see me wife with me?" "Sure." Sereno grins, and travels to the surface world with Arko. "Alida Dear?" Alida was hovering close to a hill and notice them. "Sereno and " She gasps. "Arko!?" "Sup Alida." Alida smiles. "Good to see you again Arko!" Sereno smiles. "so, Dear, how is our daughter?" Alida looks at Sereno. "count that Arko's Son kidnapped her and Bisk save her, she is somewhat well " Sereno was a bit pissed. "Scar did what!?" Arko says nothing, but buries his face in his palm after hearing this. "Blame his mother. She probably got worse after I died.." Alida sighs. "Sadly, she did before me and Sereno left the kingdom." She looks at Arko. "Want to hear what is even worse, he only kidnap my daughter because of her blood so he can become king" Sereno growls, but trying to stay calm. "What of Bisk? His mothers?" Alida points to the hut. "Bisk is with my daughter, Bisk saved Baine from Scar. But... Um... If I remember correctly, their in love with each other." Sereno blinks. "Weeell, what about his mothers?" Alida shrugs. "I don't know..." "Shame. I believe one of them was your sister-in-law Alida." Sereno and Alida were both confuse. "Really?" Sereno was thinking. "I mean... I do remember not being an only child, but I don't even know any of my siblings... I was groam to be royal and was removed from anyone but you, Arko..." "Of course, my apologies. I didn't know either of you knew..I'll drop it now." Sereno shakes his head. "No, Arko. Please, if one of Bisk's mothers IS my sister, she is in greater danger staying in the ruin kingdom that has no king... IF it still doesn't have a king." "...She's gone missing. Scar doesn't have her. And I fear that Scar might've become a bit headstrong..and made something dangerous." Sereno sighs. "My sister is really smart, like our mother..." Alida goes and hugs Sereno. "Are you...?" Sereno nods and looks at Arko. "I have to change your son's mind, Arko. Even if it is too late..." "...I shall accompany you. It is time I have a heart to heart with my wife as well..If she is there I feel she may know where your sister is." Sereno nods. "Very well, old pal." He gently takes Arko's hand. "Closest thing to a silbing I ever had, we're going on a journey together again, even after death." He smiles a bit. Alida smiles. "I'll keep watch of Baine and Bisk, Good luck you too." He nods. "Thank you kindly." Sereno nods, gaining enough power to form a portal to the underworld and walk through with Arko. Ch. 2 Sereno was shocked at the sight of what happen in the underworld. "Sad sight isn't it? Racism up the wazoo.." "It is... What became of my rule to ruin..." Sereno frowns. "Let's find the two..." "Be careful. Scar's been up to things during his rule. You see Baine, don't be fooled." He floats past demons. Sereno chuckles a little. "Old Friend, he won't fool me..." Following after Arko. "I should've made sure to make his mother behave.." Sereno sighs, following. They gotten to the castle as Sereno frowns at the thought before they walked in. It is just as bad inside, there are demons running around and vampires are hiding in the shadows to avoid being seen. One such vampire is hiding as well. Arko rubs his eyes and blinks. "That's Bisk's mother." "I Have this, Arko, go find your wife." Sereno goes to Bisk's mother, his angel wings open wide, She looks to be in terrible shape, her clothes being tattered and her hair is wild. She doesn't notice Sereno yet, but shivers. Arko flies off to confront his wife. "Miss" Sereno's voice was more angelic now, kneeling down. "Please, tell me you can see me or hear me." He was frighten of how Bisk's mother look, the condition she was in. This fuel his need in making Scare understand... Sereno didn't wait for a reply, going into the shadow and hugging her close. "I'm so sorry I left you and your wife behind...." She flinches, before looking at Sereno. Her blank eyes filling with surprise as they widen. "S-Sereno...?"